Image acquisition, processing, analysis and display play an increasingly important role in biomedical research. Our Image Analysis Module has continuously evolved in response to everchanging technology and to the expanding needs of our group. To aid our Core investigators with their imaging needs, the Module performs three interrelated functions: (1) it serves as the conduit for Core faculty to access expensive imaging equipment located in institutional core facilities and in our Core Modules, (2) it maintains the image acquisition instruments and the computer systems in the Core Modules, and (3) it helps our eye and vision researchers use imaging technologies in their individual and collaborative research. The third function has two components that take advantage of the exceptional capabilities of the engineer who staffs the Module. He is proficient in the use of the imaging equipment and its software and therefore can assist users in all aspects of image capture, analysis, manipulation and display. Further, he is competent to assist with both hardware and software development for investigators who do not use or who modify off-the-shelf equipment. This latter function was added to the Module during this current cycle in response to a growing need identified by our investigator group, which precipitated the hiring of an experienced Module engineer.